


Historia de reyes y reinas.

by Chio



Series: Historia de Arendelle [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—El rey ha sido muy claro: quiere que Hans se encuentre a mi lado en cada minuto posible. Así aprenderá el papel de un buen gobernante, y la forma en la que debe actuar. Tal vez así —Elsa lee las palabras del rey—, mi querido hijo sea capaz de encauzar su futuro una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Al principio es como una pequeña sensación en el estómago. Algo le dice que el día no será como ella espera, que cosas malas están por ocurrir. Anna le quita importancia al asunto, anima a Elsa y la invita a pasear por los jardines de palacio, pero para cuando Elsa escucha los pasos de los guardias, esa sensación que sentía ha aumentado hasta ser un profundo escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo.

—Majestad…

La sonrisa de Elsa desaparece al escuchar el tono serio y dubitativo del guardia. Es como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta Elsa. Evita por todos los medios que le tiemble la voz. Es la reina, no puede permitirse tropezar ante cualquier señal de peligro pero aun así, esa  _sensación_  persiste.

—Ha atracado en los muelles un barco de las Islas del Sur.

♔

Hans se presenta en el salón del trono, con pasos decididos y rápidos. Es escoltado por los guardias para evitar que realice una vez más alguna estupidez en contra de Arendelle, pero a ojos extranjeros parecería como si él fuera el que debía ser protegido. Su sonrisa, su postura,  _todo_ , seguía siendo como la última vez que le vio. Dentro de él, seguía habitando un príncipe. Un príncipe usurpador, traidor y cruel, pero un príncipe al fin y al cabo.

—Reina Elsa —Sonríe y le dedica la reverencia más perfecta y burlona que podría haber presenciado en su vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de Elsa sale como una corriente de aire frío y Anna se estremece a su lado— Pensábamos que estarías cumpliendo con tu castigo.

—Y eso hago, desgraciadamente —Hans se acerca con paso decidido hacia ellas pero un guardia le detiene, desenvainando su espada—. Oh, por favor, ¿queréis pedirle que baje su espada? —Dice con tono hastiado, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Todos aquí sabemos que sois más que capaz de protegeros en caso de que haga algo contra vos.

Elsa asiente con la cabeza hacia el guardia y este baja su arma.

—Gracias —responde Hans—. Mi padre, el rey de las Islas del Sur, me ha pedido que os entregue esta carta. En ella se explica muy bien mi situación, el tipo de castigo que ha escogido para mí y los beneficios que obtendrá Arendelle en caso de que os mostréis… —Hans aguarda unos segundos, escogiendo la palabra adecuada dada la situación— cooperativa.

La carta es de un inmaculado papel blanco, con una letra clara y elaborada en la cubierta junto al sello oficial de las Islas del Sur. Elsa la abre de inmediato, evitando rozar más de lo debido las esquinas del sobre (que ya han empezado a congelarse). Hacía meses que no sentía la necesidad de llevar sus guantes, pero en ese momento los echaba de menos encarecidamente.

Lee atentamente la carta, una y otra vez, intentando por todos los medios sentir que las palabras absurdas que estaban escritas en ella fuesen reales.

Anna se mueve de forma inquieta a su lado, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella con disimulo e intentando leer retazos de la carta. Finalmente, cuando termina con ella, se la pasa a su hermana.

—El rey de las Islas del Sur debería saber que esto que me pide está completamente fuera de lugar debido a lo ocurrido hace un año—Comienza Elsa, intentando por todos los medios que su voz se escuche decidida—. Tu presencia no es bienvenida en Arendelle.

—Mi padre es un hombre obstinado —Esta vez Hans no sonríe, sino que frunce el ceño y le dedica una expresión hastiada—, si quiere algo, lo consigue. Creedme que no estoy aquí por gusto.

—Las Islas del Sur se encuentran en deuda con nosotros, por lo que puedo perfectamente declinar la propuesta.

—Oh, os equivocáis… El rey no va a permitir que lo hagáis. Permanecer en este lugar es el peor castigo que podría haberme asignado; peor que limpiar los establos, que despojarme de cualquier privilegio. No hay nada más placentero para mi familia que ver cómo me hundo en la desesperación, así que  _creedme_ , hará todo lo que esté en su mano para que os sea imposible rechazar su propuesta.

Elsa tensa los hombros y se arrepiente nada más hacerlo. Puede notar la mirada de Hans, analizando cada una de sus reacciones, sus bajadas y subidas de tono y el movimiento de sus manos.

—¿De verdad vale la pena arriesgarse a entrar en guerra con las islas vecinas para así evitar que me hospede en el castillo durante unos meses? —Pregunta Hans, con una sonrisa sórdida en la boca.

Por mucho que le duela a Elsa aceptarlo, tiene toda la razón. No vale la pena poner en peligro la vida de todos los habitantes del reino. Las Islas del Sur siempre han sido un valioso aliado, una gran fuente de ingresos en lo que se refiere a la venta de productos nacionales, y su fuerza naval no tiene rival.

—Elsa… —susurra Anna a su lado. Sigue con los ojos fijos en la carta, sin llegar a creerse aún todo lo que está pasando.

—Esperarás en el barco hasta que tome una decisión —Le ordena Elsa—. Te encontrarás hasta ese momento bajo vigilancia de mis guardas. No me fío de ti y mucho menos de tus intenciones.

—Como deseéis —Sonríe.

♔

—No puedes permitir que se quede —Anna da vueltas por la habitación, cada paso más rápido que el anterior—. Sabes cómo es. Conspirará contra nosotras, contra cualquiera que se le acerque a menos de un metro. Por dios, ¡conspiraría para asesinar a su propia madre!

—¿Y qué planeas que haga? ¡No puedo declinar de forma educada la propuesta! —Elsa lee la carta una vez más, esperando haber pasado por alto una frase,  _solo una_ , que le permita evitar esa situación de algún modo. Desgraciadamente, la carta es lo suficientemente clara como para saber que no tiene escapatoria— Si lo hago, perderemos un aliado. Tal vez muchos, no sabemos qué posición tomarían los demás reinos si hubiese una separación.

—¿Y si lo encerramos en los calabozos?

—Una idea genial en lo que a mí respecta, pero el rey ha sido muy claro: quiere que Hans se encuentre a mi lado en cada minuto posible. Así aprenderá el papel de un buen gobernante, y la forma en la que debe actuar.  _Tal vez así_  —Elsa lee las palabras del rey— _, mi querido hijo sea capaz de encauzar su futuro una vez más._

—¿Y quién se iba a enterar?

—Muy posiblemente, todo el reino.

—Sabes que esto saldrá mal —Anna se sienta a su lado, toma su mano entre las suyas—. ¿Crees que serás capaz de aguantar a Hans cada día durante casi tres meses?

—No lo sé… pero me veo obligada a hacerlo —responde resignada.

♔

Hans se instala en una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo. Su puerta es custodiada por dos guardas y en caso de que la abandone, uno de ellos debe informar a la reina rápidamente. Al principio el príncipe tan solo pasea por los jardines o aguarda en su habitación, y Elsa lo agradece. Esto, sin embargo, tan solo dura una tarde, ya que al día siguiente de comenzar su estancia en Arendelle, Hans se presenta en el comedor con el fin de desayunar en presencia de la familia real.

—Espero que hayan dormido bien —dice, tomando asiento junto a Anna.

Anna para de masticar el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca y se tensa totalmente. Elsa deja caer el tenedor sobre el plato de forma elegante, cierra los ojos durante un segundo y después se fuerza a sí misma para proseguir el desayuno con normalidad. Ninguna de las dos se atreve a hablar, tan solo continúan comiendo y bebiendo el té. Hans parece dispuesto a hacer lo mismo y Elsa se relaja por un minuto;  _solo uno_ , porque en ese instante Olaf abre la puerta de la sala de forma estrepitosa.

—¡Hola!

Si la situación no fuese tan tensa, Elsa incluso podría reírse al ver la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de Hans.

—¿Qué es eso…?

—¡Tú! —Olaf le señala de forma acusadora—¡Tú eres el que dejó que Anna casi muriera! ¡También intentaste matar a Elsa!

Hans frunce el ceño, por primera vez no tiene palabras ni imaginación para responder a las acusaciones.

—¿Es un muñeco de nieve…? Un muñeco de nieve que habla.

—Olaf, creo que será mejor que vayamos fuera —le dice Anna con voz dulce—. Te explicaré todo, te lo prometo.

Olaf cambia su expresión por completo y pasa a dedicarle una gigantesca sonrisa.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Así saludarás a Kristoff! ¡Está descargando el hielo que hemos conseguido! Hay mucho, ¿sabes? Las montañas vuelven a estar totalmente nevadas… —Los pasos de Anna y la voz de Olaf cada vez suenan más distantes, hasta que finalmente todo vuelve a estar en silencio.

—¿Qué era eso?

—Su nombre es Olaf y le gustan los abrazos calentitos —Elsa sonríe para sí misma y bebe un sorbo de té. Gracias al muñeco de nieve, los nervios han desaparecido y vuelve a sentirse segura de sí misma.

—¿Qué? —Hans sin embargo, cada vez entiende menos.

—Lo creé con mi magia. En la montaña —especifica—, cuando me fui.

—¿Puedes crear vida? —A Elsa no le pasa desapercibido que ha abandonado la cortesía y ha comenzado a tutearla.

—Por lo que se ve, sí.

No sabe cómo interpretar la mirada de Hans. Una mezcla entre fascinación y disgusto con la que Elsa ya se encuentra bastante familiarizada a la hora de tratar el tema de sus poderes.

—Ahora entiendo porque todos te temían.

Hans termina su desayuno y abandona la sala, dejando a Elsa totalmente sola con sus pensamientos. Sabe que debería ignorar sus palabras hirientes, porque es Hans y siempre buscará hacer daño de una forma u otra, pero aun así duelen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! La verdad es que me lo estoy pasando en grande escribiendo esta historia. Posiblemente sea un fic bastante largo (siempre y cuando guste, claro) porque tengo muchas ideas interesantes que me gustaría escribir. En un principio este fic se encuentra en el mismo universo que "Cien maneras de cultivar maíz, y otras aventuras" (mi anterior fic), solo que ese es bastantes meses después.
> 
> Si os ha gustado, ¡mandadme un comentario por favor! Me animan muchísimo :)
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Su presencia es como un veneno que va afectando a las personas del entorno poco a poco. Los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas han pasado a ser los momentos que Elsa adoraba a los que teme; en lugar de risas hay silencio, acompañado de un ambiente tenso y un Kristoff que aún no ha llegado a terminar de creerse que tenga que lidiar con la presencia del ex prometido de Anna.

Kristoff utiliza el tenedor para comer pequeños trozos de salmón y Elsa no puede evitar sonreír al notar lo mucho que se esfuerza por encajar en la vida de palacio. Anna le ha enseñado gran parte del protocolo, a utilizar los cubiertos y a vestirse según la ocasión; pero todos pueden notar que Kristoff aún no se siente a gusto fuera de su trineo en las montañas. Y " _todos_ " incluye a Hans.

—Nadie nos ha presentado, aunque recuerdo haberte visto antes de volver a las Islas del Sur —dice Hans, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Él es Kristoff, es… —Elsa duda durante un instante que no pasa desapercibido para Hans.

—Soy amigo de Anna —responde Kristoff, levantando la mirada del plato.

Lo cierto es que nadie sabe  _qué_  son exactamente. Se podría decir que Anna y Kristoff se encuentran en la fase del cortejo, pero aún no están comprometidos, por lo que nadie sabe qué palabra usar para definirlos.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido la facilidad con la que Anna hace  _amigos_  —responde Hans. Para ninguno pasa desapercibido el énfasis con el que ha pronunciado la palabra  _amigos_ , y Kristoff frunce el ceño.

Anna roza sus dedos con los de Kristoff, provocando que se relaje un poco. A Elsa le resulta sorprendente lo mucho que su hermana se está conteniendo en presencia del príncipe, había esperado una reacción mucho más negativa y destructiva hacia él.

—Una decisión arriesgada, sin duda —continúa el príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca—. Hacerte  _amiga_  de alguien que no podría tener menos sangre real en sus venas. Sin duda, a Arendelle le encantará, pero, ¿qué me dices del resto de reinos? Una princesa y un plebeyo, estaréis en boca de todos.

—Cállate de una vez —Anna le dedica una mirada llena de odio y Kristoff aprieta los puños.

—No me digáis que no habéis pensado en las consecuencias. No, por supuesto que no, Anna nunca piensa en las consecuencias —Hans suelta una pequeña risa— ¿Cómo si no iba a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre que solo conoce de un día?

Kristoff se levanta de la silla, haciendo un ruido sordo debido al arrastre de la madera contra el suelo, sus puños apretados y listos para la acción. Elsa sabe que debe parar esto antes de que alguno de ellos haga algo que afecte a la estabilidad política entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur.

—¡Guardias! —Grita Elsa— Acompañen al príncipe Hans de vuelta a sus aposentos.

Hans sonríe ligeramente, abandona su asiento y les dedica un " _buenas noches"_.

Elsa suspira cuando por fin sale de la habitación.

—Lo siento, reina Elsa —Se disculpa Kristoff, sentándose una vez más.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, él te ha provocado.

—Le odio —susurra Anna—. Es una persona horrible, allá donde va solo hay odio y caos. No estoy segura de si podré soportar esto durante meses.

—Yo tampoco, Anna —Elsa aparta su plato, ha perdido el apetito.

♔

Deben ser altas horas de la noche pero aun así, Elsa baja a las cocinas. No se molesta en vestirse, simplemente se pone una bata encima de su camisón antes de salir de su habitación. El castillo está desierto, todos duermen y lo único que es capaz de escuchar es el sonido de sus pasos contra el mármol.

A veces, a Elsa le gusta sentarse en uno de los taburetes, sola en la oscuridad, tan solo alumbrada por la luz de las velas. Abre la alacena y saca el cuenco que esperaba encontrar ahí, una mezcla de fresas, nata y azúcar. Las cocineras saben que la reina lo adora, por lo que dejan un bol listo cada noche, por si siente las ganas de comer un poco. Lo mezcla con el hielo que Kristoff le ha traído de las montañas y pasa una de sus manos sobre la crema, sintiendo como se congela lo justo para crear la sensación de frío. Saborea una cucharada y agradece en silencio por ese momento de soledad.

Pronto, escucha una serie de pasos, levanta la cabeza y ve a Hans aguardando en la puerta, junto a los guardas. Elsa pone los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera podía librarse de él saliendo a hurtadillas cuando todos dormían.

—Lo lamento, majestad, dijo que tenía hambre. No imaginábamos que se encontraría aquí —apresura a decir uno de los guardas—. Escoltaremos al príncipe de nuevo a su habitación.

Elsa suspira resignada y toma otra cucharada antes de responder.

—No es necesario, puede quedarse.

Hans avanza hacia la encimera de forma despreocupada y agarra una manzana. Le da un mordisco y se sienta junto a Elsa, que le dedica una mirada hastiada.

—No me miréis así, vos fuisteis la que me envió a mis aposentos sin que tuviese la oportunidad de terminar mi cena —Sonríe a su lado y observa como los guardas se revuelven inquietos.

—Podéis marcharos, os haré llamar si necesito algo —Elsa les dedica una sonrisa y ambos hombres se retiran de la sala.

—¿Soléis hacer esto? Deambular por los pasillos de vuestro castillo mientras los demás duermen.

—Hans, limítate a comer —Elsa toma otra cucharada y fija su mirada en algún punto del infinito, ignorando al hombre a su lado.

—¿No os gusta conversar?

—Contigo no, desde luego.

—Una lástima, a mí me gusta hablar con vos. Me resultáis de lo más interesante.

Elsa sonríe y siente ganas de reír al escuchar aquel halago tan ridículo y absurdo. Al final, no puede soportarlo y emite una risita que resuena por toda la cocina.

—¿Qué os ha hecho reír? —Le pregunta.

—No va a funcionar conmigo. Puede que mi hermana confiase en ti tras un par de sonrisas y algunos halagos, pero yo no —Elsa le mira directamente a los ojos y Hans frunce el ceño.

—Tan solo busco ser vuestro amigo —Esta vez sonríe de esa forma maliciosa que le recuerda que no debe fiarse de él.

—Extraña forma de demostrarlo, dudo que los amigos intenten asesinarse entre sí.

Hans continúa sonriendo, le da otro mordisco a su manzana y guarda silencio durante unos minutos.

—Tal vez eso fue desafortunado por mi parte.

—Sin duda.

—Pero, si me dieseis la oportunidad de enmendar mi error…

—No —dice Elsa de forma tajante, evitándole poder terminar la frase.

—… tal vez, seríamos capaces de llevarnos bien —continúa.

—No deseo que nos llevemos bien, Hans. No deseo tenerte cerca, ni hablar contigo, ni compartir desayunos, almuerzos o cenas juntos —Elsa deja el cuenco y la cuchara a un lado—. No te quiero aquí, y créeme, si hubiese tenido la más mínima opción de declinar la propuesta del rey de las Islas del Sur, lo habría hecho. Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a mi habitación.

Hans le dedica una vez más una de sus crueles sonrisas y susurra:

—Que durmáis bien, majestad.

Elsa no consigue conciliar el sueño esa noche.

♔

Hans no se presenta a desayunar esa mañana, tampoco a almorzar o a cenar, pero sin embargo, se encuentra presente en cada una de sus reuniones con sus asesores. Se sienta a su lado y observa en silencio, sin llamar su atención.  _Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca_ , piensa Elsa.

Al principio, su silencio es una bendición (a veces incluso olvida qué está en el castillo), pero los días pasan y se vuelve insoportable. Siente que está conspirando contra ella una vez más, que de un momento a otro le clavará un puñal por la espalda (literalmente). Se sorprende a si misma pensando que prefiere escuchar sus palabras antes que su silencio, y se sorprende aún más al tener la valentía de hacérselo saber.

—Tu silencio me pone nerviosa, tengo la sensación de que harás algo malo de un momento a otro —Le confiesa tras una de las reuniones.

—Pensaba que no os gustaban nuestras conversaciones —Hans sonríe y finalmente, Elsa cae en la cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido, de lo estúpida que ha sido por caer en la trampa. Su silencio era intencional, quería que fuese Elsa quien le buscara esta vez, y la reina ha picado el anzuelo.

—Eres de lo más retorcido, ¿lo sabías? —dice Elsa dedicándole una mirada afilada. Hans ríe al darse cuenta de que ha reconocido su táctica.

—No me dejasteis otra opción, majestad.

—Sigo sin querer tener ningún tipo de trato contigo, eso no ha cambiado.

—Pero tampoco queréis que permanezca en silencio —Hans resopla divertido y toma asiento junto a la reina.

Todos los consejeros se han marchado y tan solo quedan ellos dos y los múltiples documentos reales que deben ser aprobados por Elsa.

—Entonces hablaré si os parece bien, solo tenéis que escuchar.

Elsa sabe que eso no puede traer nada bueno y sus sentidos la alertan del peligro. Nada de lo que salga de la boca de Hans puede traer consecuencias positivas, pero aun así prefiere tenerle controlado a no saber lo que piensa o hace durante el día.

—Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un niño que nació teniendo doce hermanos…

♔

Cada día, tras las múltiples reuniones, Hans contaba un poco más de su historia. Elsa no llega a adivinar qué partes de ella son ciertas y cuales no lo son, por lo que prefiere no creer nada de lo que le diga.

—… y así fue como conocí a Sitron. Nunca nos hemos separado, ni siquiera para los viajes largos, por lo que la primera vez que vine a Arendelle, lo traje conmigo.

—Lo sé, mi hermana se encargó de cuidar a tu caballo mientras se decidía cuál sería tu condena —responde Elsa mientras firma una de las propuestas ganaderas que sus consejeros le han entregado.

Hans guarda silencio durante un instante, observando como la reina sella varios documentos reales.

—Quizás debería agradecérselo —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, no deberías. Anna no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, cuanto menos hables con ella, mejor.

—Una lástima —responde con tono jocoso.

Pasan los minutos y Elsa no siente la necesidad de hablar. Piensa que cuanto menos hable con él, menos posibilidades tendrá de cometer un error en su presencia y darle una debilidad a la que aferrarse con el fin de conseguir la corona.

—¿Os gustan los caballos? —Hans se apoya en el brazo derecho, sin apartar la mirada de Elsa. Siente cómo analiza cada una de sus reacciones y movimientos, tal y como hizo hace días en la sala del trono.

—No lo sé, nunca he estado cerca de ninguno.

—¿No os enseñaron a montar? —Pregunta Hans sorprendido.

—No.

—Pero sois la reina, deberíais haber sido instruida en la equitación desde muy pequeña —Señala.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero no.

Hans se recuesta contra el asiento de la silla, observando a la reina como si fuese un ser extraño que se le ha aparecido en un espejismo.

—No sois como las otras reinas —dice finalmente.

—Creía que ya lo habrías notado—responde Elsa, formando copos de nieve con los dedos.

—No, no me refiero a eso —Hans mantiene los ojos fijos en los pequeños copos de nieve que desaparecen en el aire—. Lo que quiero decir es que… no tenéis ni idea.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No tenéis ni idea de cómo ser reina. No sabéis nada acerca de política, de cómo manejar un país. Vuestras reuniones son un caos donde mayoritariamente deciden vuestros asesores. No habéis ido a bailes, ni a reuniones con otros representantes, no conocéis forma de relacionaros. ¡Ni siquiera sabéis montar a caballo!

Elsa abre los ojos de forma estupefacta.

—Vuestra hermana, muy posiblemente, se casará con un hombre que ni siquiera tiene un atisbo de sangre real en las venas, y vos no pensáis impedírselo. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera os habéis planteado conocer a posibles pretendientes aunque estáis en edad de casaros y vuestro reino necesita un heredero—Hans sonríe y ríe divertido—. No sé ni por qué me molesté en intentar conseguir Arendelle, al paso que vais entregareis el reino al primero que cruce la puerta del castillo.

Elsa abre la boca pero no sale ninguna palabra. No sabe qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Sabía que Hans era cruel y Elsa podía soportar sus palabras hirientes, pero  _esto_ …  _Esto_  era diferente. No había ni un atisbo de mentira en todo lo que había dicho y pese a que no lo admitiría, Elsa lo sabía.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —dice finalmente.

—Reina Elsa, si seguís así, los reyes vecinos os comerán viva —Hans continúa sonriendo y a Elsa le hierve la sangre tan solo de verle.

—¡Fuera! —grita Elsa, provocando que uno de los guardias irrumpa en la habitación.

—¿Estáis bien, majestad? —Pregunta el guardia con nerviosismo.

Hans se ríe y observa como Elsa aprieta los puños.

—¡Largo de aquí antes de que te congele!

—Como deseéis —responde de forma calmada.

Hans abandona la habitación con paso confiado y Elsa intenta con todas sus fuerzas no congelar la sala.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo! Lo he subido antes de lo que pensaba porque estaré ocupada en lo que queda de semana. Espero que os esté gustando, en mi opinión este capítulo es muchísimo mejor que el primero y define cómo se desarrollará el fic de aquí en adelante.
> 
> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os ha gustado (y si no también! siempre acepto una buena crítica), estaré encantada de responder vuestros comentarios :)


	3. Chapter 3

—No tengo la más mínima intención de hablar contigo —Como casi todas las noches, Elsa saboreaba la crema congelada de fresas y nata, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina— ¿Dónde están los guardias?

—Dormidos frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio, pensé que no era educado despertarles.

Elsa suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deberíais elegirlos mejor, después de todo son los que ayudarán a proteger vuestra vida. Imaginad lo horrible que sería si no fuese yo, sino alguien que quiere mataros —Hans toma asiento a su lado y la mira con una expresión burlona.

Elsa aparta la mirada con indiferencia y prosigue en su tarea de terminar el bol de crema de esa noche.

—¿Volvéis a no hablarme? Vaya… y yo que pensaba que nos estábamos haciendo amigos.

No va a caer en la trampa esta vez, ninguna de sus provocaciones tentará a Elsa a decir una palabra. Piensa que quizás se terminará cansando si no recibe respuesta alguna.

—Hablaré yo entonces —continúa el príncipe—. Una vez, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo conmigo. No me dirigieron la palabra durante años, ¿sabéis? Aún era bastante joven por esa época y los únicos que se compadecían de mi eran los sirvientes. Ellos hablaban y hablaban sin parar, a veces incluso de temas de los que no deberían…

La reina frunció el ceño. Incluso cuando trataba de fingir que no le importaba en absoluto lo que Hans decía a su lado, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las segundas intenciones enmarcadas en su último comentario.

—¿Sabéis que vuestros sirvientes hablan también? Tan solo haría falta una sonrisa mía y me contarían hasta sus más oscuros secretos. ¿Queréis saber que dicen?

—No.

—Dicen que vuestras intenciones son buenas. Que sin duda queréis lo mejor para el reino. Pero también dicen que sois muy joven, sin experiencia. Susurran por los pasillos, reina Elsa.

—¿Y crees que a Arendelle le hubiese ido mejor en tus manos? Eres igual de joven que yo, Hans —respondió Elsa. Sentía como las palabras le ardían en la garganta y si se callaba una más, terminaría explotando.

—Hay una diferencia notoria entre ambos, alteza. Vos fuisteis instruida a la hora de ocultaros, a vos misma y a vuestros poderes. Yo fui educado para gobernar.

—Tenéis doce hermanos más, ni en el más placentero de tus sueños serías capaz de ver un trono.

Hans guardó silencio durante unos minutos en los que pareció meditar sobre qué decir y Elsa notó como su expresión cambiaba a una más seria.

—Dejadme contaros un secreto, reina Elsa —susurró—. ¿Conocéis las Islas del Sur? ¿Os han hablado de ellas alguna vez?

—Sí, dicen que es un reino rico en especias exóticas y que su principal beneficio proviene de la armada real.

—¿Sabéis por qué se le llama a nuestro territorio "Las Islas del Sur"?

Elsa niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—En un principio era una sola isla. Era pequeña, casi inhabitada y con poca importancia estratégica. Mi tatarabuelo, Johannes I, la heredó en un acuerdo político con su padre. Se casó y tuvo hijos, seis para ser exactos, tres chicos y tres chicas. Todos fueron reyes y reinas.

—¿Cómo es posible? Solo había un reino.

—Porque todos se casaron por conveniencia. Cada uno de ellos cedió su mano en matrimonio a cambio de un nuevo reino y de la protección exclusiva del mismo. Así, la "Isla del Sur" pasó de ser una sola región, a ser siete islas en total.

—Por lo tanto tus hermanos heredarán esas siete islas, pero aun así seis de vosotros no reinareis.

—Lo haremos, porque los seis restantes estamos destinados a desposar a seis reinas, y así extender el legado de las Islas del Sur.

Elsa frunce el ceño y siente una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

—Por eso querías desposar a Anna, ¿no es así? —Le pregunta—Pero, no lo entiendo… ella es una princesa, las princesas no pueden reinar.

—Debo admitir, que en un primer momento no era ella mi objetivo, sino vos. De hecho, os encontraba muchísimo más interesante, pero erais tan inaccesible que al final me di por vencido. Más tarde, llegué a la conclusión de que, si os mataba, poco importaba que Anna fuese princesa o no, puesto que heredaría el trono —Responde Hans de forma despreocupada.

Elsa abre los ojos de par en par, horrorizada por lo que acababa de oír, y Hans no puede evitar soltar una risita.

—Hablas de ello como si fuese algo sin importancia —susurra Elsa.

—Eso es porque para mí, lo es —responde con una sonrisa—. Me educaron para esto, es  _lo que se espera_  de mí.

" _Lo que se espera de mí_ " _,_ esas palabras resultaban sumamente familiares para Elsa, tanto que por un momento, se permite sentir lástima de Hans. No era su culpa que le hubiesen educado de esa forma; sin duda lo era haber intentado matarlas, era su culpa haber jugado con los sentimientos de Anna y haber manipulado el reino a su total beneficio, pero era  _lo que se esperaba_ de él. Hans había sido condicionado desde que nació por personas incluso peores que él.

—Ahora empiezo a entender un poco mejor el porqué de tus acciones.

—Oh —Hans sonríe y le dedica una expresión burlona—. Tal vez seáis incluso capaz de perdonarme.

—No, eso no ocurrirá nunca —responde de forma seca—. Podría llegar a comprender que parte de lo que eres ha sido infundado por tu familia, pero tus acciones son solo tuyas. Tú decidiste matarnos y tú fuiste quien empuñó esa espada contra mí. No intentes excusarte.

Hans la mira sorprendido y se ríe al escuchar sus palabras.

—Sois sumamente inteligente y estoy seguro de que seríais capaz de llevar a todo un país al éxito, pero aun así os falta experiencia y conocimiento, reina Elsa. Tal vez, un día llegareis a pedir mi ayuda, y créame, no me negaré cuando eso ocurra.

—¿A cambio de qué? —Elsa sabe que ni siquiera debería plantearse aquella situación. No quería su ayuda y no la querría nunca, por mucho que la necesitase; pero las palabras salen de su boca antes de que la reina pueda siquiera pensar en ello.

—No lo sé, Reina Elsa —El príncipe sonríe con suficiencia al escuchar su pregunta—. Ya pensaré en ello cuando ocurra.

 

♔

 

Los días pasan y Elsa se sorprende de lo mucho que Hans presta atención a todas y cada una de las propuestas que sus consejeros le hacen llegar en sus reuniones. A veces incluso se siente culpable, porque sin duda, está mucho más interesado en lo que dicen que la propia Elsa.

Hans sonríe sin motivo aparente y comienza a escribir de forma rápida con su pluma en uno de los papeles en blanco, pasándoselo, con mucho disimulo.

_¿Tan interesante os resulta el estampado de las cortinas? No estáis prestando atención, Reina Elsa._

Elsa intenta no reír en voz alta, por lo que frunce los labios tanto como puede y desvía la mirada del papel.

Hans comienza a escribir una vez más.

_Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabéis de qué está hablando._

Elsa agarra su pluma y le sonríe a su consejero, intentando por todos los medios que crea que está tomando notas de lo que dice.

_Por supuesto que lo sé, está hablando de cómo es posible que suba el cauce de los ríos debido a la lluvia._

Hans sonríe una vez más.

_Ese era el tema a tratar hace diez minutos._

Hans emite una pequeña risita al notar como la expresión de la reina cambia a una de sorpresa, lo que provoca que se instale un silencio en la sala.

—¿Reina Elsa, se encuentra bien? —pregunta su consejero al notar la poca atención que está recibiendo por parte de los presentes.

—Sí, lo siento —responde, intentado por todos los medios no sonar demasiado avergonzada—. Me he distraído.

El hombre comienza a hablar una vez más y Elsa le dedica una mirada afiliada a Hans. El príncipe se encoje de hombros y le dedica su mejor sonrisa inocente.

 

♔

 

Las pocas veces que Anna se encuentra al príncipe Hans por los pasillos (que son pocas, sin duda, ya que se pasa el día intentando evitarlo de todas las maneras posibles), siente que si no se controlase, podría darle un puñetazo en la cara.

El príncipe se pasea a sus anchas por el castillo, habla con los criados y las cocineras e incluso los guardias han empezado a sonreír con alguna de sus más típicas bromas. Anna lo encuentra desesperante y cuando finalmente escucha la suave risa de su hermana al salir de su despacho junto a Hans, sabe que debe de pararlo, sea lo que sea lo que vaya a ocurrir.

—Tú, ven conmigo —Le ordena Anna una tarde cualquiera, cuando se encuentran en uno de los muchos pasillos del palacio.

Hans frunce el ceño pero aun así la sigue hacia un pequeño estudio bien iluminado, situado al final del corredor.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —Anna cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño.

Hans sonríe y le dedica esa expresión perfecta de príncipe azul que Anna tanto odia.

—No sé a qué os referís.

—Oh, ¡claro que lo sabes! —Anna le señala con el dedo en un gesto demasiado infantil para una mujer de su edad y Hans no puede evitar sonreír aún más— ¡Pasas horas junto a Elsa y cuando no estás con ella, simplemente deambulas de un lado para otro! ¡Explícate!

Hans no dice una palabra, simplemente levanta las cejas y espera a la verborrea infinita que sabe que soltará la princesa de un momento a otro.

—Piensas que no te conozco, pero en realidad sí. Te presentas aquí, con tu ropa y tu sonrisa de príncipe perfecto, para después… ¡zas! Intentar matarnos otra vez. Pero no, ¡oh, no! ¡No caeré en tu trampa por segunda vez!

—No tenía planeado que lo hicieras —Comenta Hans sin poder evitarlo. Adora fomentar las rabietas de las personas, y ha descubierto que las de Anna (pese a ser en ocasiones, frustrantes) son de lo más divertidas.

—¡Ajá! ¡Así que lo confiesas! Pues no, no pienso caer otra vez. Esos métodos ya no funcionan conmigo. Además estoy muy feliz con Kristoff.

—No lo dudo.

—Me da igual si nuestra comida favorita sigue siendo la misma, porque los sándwiches le gustan a todo el mundo.

—En realidad —la interrumpe—, mi comida favorita es el  _Geitost_ , te mentí.

—¿Qué? —Anna abre los ojos exageradamente, de forma casi cómica.

—Te mentí en muchas cosas, deberías de saber que lo hago a menudo.

—No me refiero a eso —responde Anna, aún con una expresión de asombro.

—El  _Geitost_  es un queso de cabra dulce al que se le añade algo de caramelo —Le explica de forma burlona.

—¡No, sé lo que es! —Anna emite un gruñido y se pellizca el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—¿Entonces…?

—Debes estar bromeando —Anna suelta una pequeña carcajada y Hans frunce el ceño al no entender a qué se debe—. No puedo creer que estés utilizando la misma táctica una segunda vez. ¿Quién te ha dado la información? ¿Las cocineras? Porque he de decirte que pese a que lo intentes, no le interesas, ni nunca le interesarás. ¡Intentaste matarla!

Esta vez es Hans el que no comprende nada.

—¿Qué?

—Es el plato favorito de Elsa.

—Oh…

Anna se da cuenta de que realmente no conocía esa información en el mismo instante en el que ve su expresión, y es casi cómico porque para ser un príncipe embaucador y mentiroso, lo cierto es que es como un libro abierto.

—Realmente no lo sabías —dice en un susurro mientras se le forma una sonrisa en la boca—. No puedo creerlo. Si de verdad estuvieses planeando algo contra ella, es lo primero que deberías saber, ¿no? A no ser…

—¿A no ser qué...? —Hans siente que hace mucho que ha perdido el control de la situación y eso no le satisface en absoluto.

—A no ser… que realmente te guste Elsa.

Hans ha perdido. Por una vez en su vida, ha perdido la ronda y Anna se permite regodearse en ello mediante una sonrisa tan grande como el sol y unos ojos completamente iluminados.

La princesa aguarda por una respuesta y el príncipe, por primera vez en años, realmente no sabe qué decir. Por supuesto que no se siente atraído por la reina, es preciosa, inteligente y orgullosa pero ni en cientos de universos posibles se sentiría atraído por ella. Sin embargo, decir "no, ni por asomo" sonaría como una burda excusa y le haría caer aún más bajo, por lo que la única opción restante era mentir y hacer daño al mismo tiempo.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, ella es preferible. Mucho más refinada y educada que tú, Anna.

Hans le sonríe de forma maliciosa y observa como su expresión va cambiando poco a poco, comenzando por una de desconcierto, siguiendo a una dolida y finalizando en una furiosa.

Anna deja la sala sin decir una palabra más, dando un portazo que resuena por todo el pasillo. Solo cuando se encuentra totalmente solo, Hans se permite expulsar todo el aire que ha estado conteniendo y relajarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna les pide a las cocineras que preparen  _Geitost_ para cenar y cuando Hans le dedica una mirada llena de odio al ver el plato, la princesa no puede evitar sonreír de forma descarada mientras toma asiento junto a Kristoff.

—¡Oh! Hacía mucho que no comía  _Geitost_  —Elsa comienza a tomar pequeños bocados de queso de forma animada.

—Le pedí que lo cocinaran para ti —responde Anna— y para Hans. ¿Sabías que también es su plato favorito?

—¿En serio? —pregunta Elsa de forma curiosa.

Hans le dedica a Anna una sonrisa forzada a la vez que agarra su tenedor. Siente la tentación de lanzárselo, pero se contiene.

—Oh, sí —dice Anna, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco poder comer este plato,  _princesa Anna_  —Hans escupe las últimas palabras como si se tratase de ácido y Anna sonríe incluso más si es que eso es posible.

Elsa frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de la batalla silenciosa que está teniendo lugar en la sala y le dedica una mirada confundida a Kristoff.

—¿Soy la única que piensa que se está perdiendo una parte de esta conversación? —Le pregunta Elsa de forma incómoda.

—No —Kristoff niega con la cabeza y dirige su atención a su plato una vez más—. Pero creo que prefiero no preguntar. Me da miedo saber la respuesta.

Anna continúa su cena en silencio, sin que la sonrisa desaparezca de su boca.

♔

Tras esto y sin que Elsa comprenda como ha ocurrido, Hans y Anna parecen llevarse bastante mejor. Se pelean día sí, día también, pero ya no se evitan con la mirada, ni se instala ese silencio tan incómodo que la reina odiaba en sus cenas.

Se lanzan comentarios hirientes, pero estos nunca son del todo dolorosos y Elsa piensa que de un momento a otro podrían comenzar a tirarse del pelo como lo harían dos niños pequeños.

—Oh, ¡qué dices! Estoy segura de que sería capaz de patearte el culo en una guerra de bolas de nieve—La voz de Anna resuena por todo el jardín y Elsa observa el espectáculo en silencio.

—En primer lugar, eso no es cierto y en segundo, no puedo creer que me comprometiese con una princesa tan vulgar. Vigila tu vocabulario —De alguna forma, la sonrisa de Hans se asemeja a la de un niño que le tira de las trenzas a su hermana pequeña y Elsa no puede evitar sonreír y dedicarle una mirada extrañada a Kristoff.

—¿Tú lo entiendes? —susurra Elsa a su lado, tomando un sorbo de té helado mientras continúa observando como Hans y Anna se gritan a varios metros de ellos.

—No —Kristoff frunce el ceño y agarra una galleta de mantequilla de la bandeja. Se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación—. Siempre pensé que Anna era rara, pero él lo es aún más.

—Parecen llevarse… ¿bien? ¿Crees que lo ha perdonado por todo lo que hizo?

—No lo sé… Anna tiene un corazón enorme, posiblemente lo haya hecho.

La reina sonríe de forma cariñosa. Con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido a atesorar sus conversaciones con Kristoff. Sabe que es un buen hombre y que nunca le haría daño a su hermana, se preocupa por ella y definitivamente es interesante conocer su punto de vista sobre las cosas.

—No estoy segura de si yo seré capaz de hacerlo, una parte de mi me dice que ni siquiera debería estar planteándomelo —dice Elsa.

—Ya lleva aquí un mes y medio y no ha habido indicios de que esté conspirando o tramando algo, no sé, la gente cambia —Kristoff se encoje de hombros una vez más y le dedica una mirada tranquilizadora—. Aunque te comprendo mejor de lo que me gustaría. Yo tampoco me fío de él, pero ese es mi papel, ¿no? Alguien debe velar por la seguridad de Anna ya que ella es tan confiada.

Elsa ríe y siente como el peso desaparece de sus hombros.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Kristoff. A veces es bueno hablar con alguien que no está hecho de nieve.

—Cuando quiera, Reina Elsa —responde entre risas.

♔

Pronto, el hielo que normalmente decora las ventanas del castillo comienza a derretirse. Los días duran más y las noches menos, y una brisa cálida surca toda Arendelle. Anna da la bienvenida a la primavera con los brazos abiertos, Elsa no tanto. De un día a otro, su ropa de invierno ha desaparecido del armario, dando lugar a vestidos frescos y de colores brillantes; pero la tela (incluso si es la seda más fina) se siente pesada contra su piel y Elsa desea con todas sus fuerzas que el invierno vuelva.

Desgraciadamente, no lo hace y la reina suspira derrotada al observar la energía de su hermana y la alegría con la que comenta su propuesta ante el consejo.

—Yo, princesa de Arendelle, propongo que se realice un festival de bienvenida a la primavera —Anna sonríe y se acomoda los pliegues de su vestido de forma inquieta—. Nunca hemos celebrado uno desde que Elsa… quiero decir, la  _Reina_  Elsa, ocupó el trono y creo que sería de lo más motivador para los habitantes de Arendelle.

Los miembros del consejo cuchichean y asienten de forma alentadora y Elsa se hunde aún más en su asiento. No es que la idea de Anna sea mala, en realidad parece bastante divertida y está muy segura de que traería muchos beneficios a su reino (sobre todo en lo referente al comercio de alimentos), pero Elsa no se siente aún lo suficientemente segura como para pasar un día entero en compañía de personas que no conoce, siendo una figura pública y llamando la atención de cada persona con la que se cruce.

Sus ojos viajan por cada una de las caras en la sala. _"Me parece una idea maravillosa"_ , escucha una y otra vez, y por primera vez en su vida, le ruega con la mirada a Hans, que se encuentra a su lado (al igual que cada tarde).

_Por favor, que esté en contra_.

—Lo siento —dice divertido—, odio admitirlo pero… esta vez estoy de su parte.

Elsa emite un pequeño gruñido de frustración y levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, la propuesta queda aprobada.

♔

Anna se encuentra tan entusiasmada organizando el Festival de Primavera que casi no puede dormir. Cada mañana, salta de la cama, se viste con rapidez y ayuda a colocar adornos en las plazas de Arendelle. Kristoff la sigue de un lado para otro junto a Olaf y Svent, observando como la princesa ordena cocinar un sinfín de comida para el día. Pide a los artesanos que monten puestos de abalorios y accesorios, y a los floresteros que creen coronas de flores de múltiples colores. Se encarga de la música, del transporte de alimentos y de todo aquello que se le cruce por delante. Elsa nunca la ha visto tan decidida y solo por esto, piensa que valdrá la pena.

—Lo creas o no, el Festival favorecerá mucho vuestra imagen como reina —Le dice Hans.

Elsa aparta la mirada de su hermana y se centra en el príncipe que aguarda a su lado.

—Seréis capaz de relacionaros con los habitantes del reino —Continúa—. Os verán como una figura cercana y en la que poder confiar. Ahora mismo, la mayoría aún recuerda el  _incidente_  con vuestros poderes de hielo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que lo olviden de una vez por todas.

—Olvidar es difícil —Elsa aparta la mirada, evitando mirarle a los ojos y Hans sabe que ya no están hablando de sus poderes.

—Pero no imposible, ¿no creéis?

—No estoy segura —Elsa suspira y se aparta de su lado, decidida a adentrarse vez más en la seguridad de su castillo.

 

♔

—¿Vais a llevar eso puesto?

Elsa frunce el ceño y baja la mirada hacia el vestido verde de hielo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

La mañana es soleada, la temperatura sigue subiendo y a cada minuto que pasa Elsa se siente más y más harta de la primavera y del festival que se realiza ese mismo día en su honor.

—Lo habéis creado con vuestros poderes, sería un recordatorio para los habitantes de Arendelle de que sois diferente a ellos.

—¿Y qué se supone que debería llevar puesto? —Elsa pone los ojos en blanco y suspira con frustración porque  _sabe_  que Hans lleva razón.

—Un vestido hecho de tela sería lo adecuado —responde Hans con una sonrisa.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo —dice Elsa.

—Parece que el buen tiempo os pone de mal humor.

—Tú eres el que me pone de mal humor.

Hans no puede evitar reír en voz alta, provocando que los criados (que no paran de correr de un lado para otro debido al festival) se les queden mirando extrañados. Finalmente, dice:

—Le pediré a Gerda que prepare vuestra ropa, majestad.

♔

—Explícame otra vez qué hace Hans exactamente en tu alcoba —Anna se apoya en la pared del pasillo, escuchando como el príncipe de las Islas del Sur da órdenes a las criadas. El pelo de la princesa ha sido trenzado por Gerda con el máximo cuidado y la tela azul cielo de su vestido favorece su piel rosada.

—Elegir un vestido —Elsa suspira y siente la tentación de sentarse en el suelo a esperar hasta que le permitan acceder a sus cámaras una vez más. Es patético que la hayan echado de su propia habitación, más aún si se tiene en cuenta que es la reina.

—Seguro que le favorece —La boca de Anna se curva en una sonrisa socarrona y Elsa le dirige una mirada divertida—. ¿Qué? No he podido resistirme, no me culpes.

—Me sentiría mucho más cómoda llevando un vestido de hielo.

—¿Y por qué no lo llevas?

—Hans dijo que si realmente quiero que los habitantes de Arendelle me vean como una persona normal, y no como un monstruo con poderes de hielo, no sería conveniente usar algo que les recuerde que no soy como ellos.

Anna guarda silencio durante unos segundos, fija la mirada en el techo del castillo y frunce un poco el entrecejo.

—Me duele admitirlo pero… tiene razón —dice finalmente.

—Lo sé.

♔

Es medio día y Elsa siente como los pliegues de su vestido se le pegan a la piel. Es una sensación desagradable que preferiría haber evitado, así como los cuchicheos y las miradas persistentes de los habitantes del reino.

—Bonito vestido —Hans aguarda a su lado, observando cómo los aldeanos bailan al son de la música en la plaza principal de Arendelle.

Elsa no responde, prefiere mantener sus ojos en Anna y Kristoff, tomados de las manos, danzando, dando vueltas y riendo una y otra vez.

Al final, Gerda se había encontrado de acuerdo con el príncipe en su elección. El rosa favorecía a la reina sin lugar a dudas y era un color perfecto para la primavera. Era un vestido sencillo pero elegante, digno de una reina. Elsa lo odiaba.

—¿Queréis bailar?

—Yo no bailo.

—Y tampoco montáis a caballo —dice el príncipe con una sonrisa cortés—. Poco a poco estoy descubriendo que no hacéis la mayoría de las cosas que deberían hacer las reinas.

—No soy una reina común —susurra Elsa, más para sí misma que para él.

—Desde luego que no, pero, ¿cómo pensáis que podrían vuestros súbditos amaros si no os ven como a una de ellos?

Elsa frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada de su hermana para centrarse en el príncipe.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? —La reina siente como sus dedos se tornan fríos y la fina capa de gasa de su vestido comienza a llenarse de pequeños copos de nieve. Se obliga a tranquilizarse y aprieta los puños. No puede darse el gusto de perder el control en un sitio como ese, frente a tantas personas; lo sabe, y le enfurece que Hans lo sepa también.

Hans agarra en un movimiento rápido una de sus manos y la aprieta entre las suyas. Siente el frío contra su piel, como los copos de nieve rozan su palma. La sensación de frío es tan poderosa que duele pero no puede permitirse soltar sus manos. Si lo hiciera, se consideraría una derrota.

—¡Suéltame! —Siente a los guardias tensarse tras ella pero no los llama. Es más que capaz de lidiar con Hans sin la ayuda de nadie.

—Tranquilízate. Baila conmigo, es la única manera de que tus súbditos empiecen a verte por lo que realmente eres y no por el monstruo al que temen —Elsa nota como Hans abandona todos los formalismos a la hora de hablarle, pero no lo menciona—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Elsa no responde. No está segura de conocer la respuesta.

—No sé bailar —dice en su lugar.

Hans suelta su mano y sonríe, pero esta vez es diferente. No es una sonrisa cruel, ni una orgullosa, ni una maliciosa. No es ningún tipo de sonrisa que antes haya asociado con el príncipe. Es cariñosa e inspira confianza. Una confianza que Elsa no está segura de si quiere tomar.

—Yo te enseñaré.

—Hans… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué has venido a buscar a Arendelle? —Pregunta la reina de forma desconfiada.

La sonrisa desaparece de su cara y el príncipe evita la mirada de la reina.

—Creí que la carta de mi padre era lo suficientemente clara…

—Lo era sin duda, pero no pienses ni por un momento que voy a creer que no planeas algo.

—¿Y por qué debería de ser así? —Hans frunce el ceño y vuelve sus ojos una vez más hacia Elsa.

—Intentaste matarnos. Nos odiabas y despreciabas, y de un momento a otro dices querer ser mi amigo, aconsejarme y ayudarme. ¿Por qué?

—Lo creáis o no, no hay motivo oculto —Hans vuelve a hablar de manera formal y Elsa siente que es como si de nuevo hubiese levantado los muros que les separaban.

—Kristoff me dijo que tal vez habías cambiado, pero… no estoy segura de que lo hayas hecho. Sigues siendo el mismo. Las personas no cambian.

Elsa suspira y procede a bajar de forma decidida la escalinata en dirección a la plaza. Ahora más que nunca, necesita estar junto a su hermana y sobretodo, perder de vista a Hans, porque si continúa escuchándole un segundo más, sabe que bajará la guardia, tal y como ya había hecho Anna.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia de reyes y reinas.**

—¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? —Le pregunta la princesa Anna.

La música resuena en sus oídos; la gente baila, tararea y ríe mientras que Hans se contenta con permanecer alejado del bullicio. Había encontrado un lugar apartado, tras una de las casas que rodeaban  la plaza, pero _como siempre_ Anna aparecía para no hacer otra cosa que incordiar.

—No entiendo tu pregunta —responde con aburrimiento.

—¡A Elsa! ¿Qué le has hecho ahora? ¡Es como si hubiese perdido la alegría de un momento a otro! ¿Qué le has dicho?

—¡No le he dicho nada! No es mi culpa que se tome todo lo que digo como un ataque personal —responde Hans con frustración—. Solo le he pedido bailar, ¡y ella le ha dado la vuelta a toda la situación!

—Oh, vaya…

—¿Qué? —Hans frunce el ceño. Anna está sonriendo de esa manera maliciosa que significa que ha descubierto algo que nadie más había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora, y Hans ha aprendido a temer ese sonrisa por lo que siente la necesidad de huir de una forma u otra.

—No, no es nada… —dice Anna, aun sonriendo.

Hans frunce aún más el ceño.

—Es solo que… no recuerdo que nunca nadie te haya sacado de quicio, y de un momento a otro aparece mi hermana y _puff_ —Anna realiza un movimiento gracioso con las manos, dando énfasis a la frase— se rompió la ilusión de príncipe encantador.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella no hace más que ignorarte y tú ni siquiera te planteas darte por vencido. —Suelta una risita— ¿Estás seguro de que realmente no te gusta? Aunque sea un poquito.

—Estoy totalmente seguro, ¡gracias! —Responde de forma sarcástica— Es infantil, rencorosa, se enfada con facilidad y no tiene ni idea de lo que es ser una reina, nunca podría llegar a atraerme en lo más mínimo.

Anna suelta una carcajada para desconcierto del príncipe.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —pregunta con fastidio.

—¡Has bajado la guardia! ¡Por un momento toda esa fachada que intentas mantener se ha roto! Normalmente hubieses respondido un “por supuesto, ella es preferible”. —Anna imita la voz de Hans a la perfección y si no fuese porque la situación se está tornando realmente incómoda, el príncipe incluso se habría permitido sonreír—. Pero no te gusta, sí claro, sigue diciéndote eso.

Hans frunce el ceño, abre la boca repetidas veces pero nada sale de ella.

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy, no pienso perderme el festival por tu culpa. ¡Pero deja a Elsa en paz! —La princesa le señala acusadoramente con el dedo y a continuación, camina con pasos rápidos hasta perderse entre la multitud.

♔

—No es tan malo, ¿sabes?

—¿Disculpa? —Elsa vuelve los ojos hacia su hermana.

—Hans.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Elsa le dedica una mirada incrédula y Anna levanta las manos en señal de defensa.

—¡Ya sé que intentó matarnos, robar el trono y todo eso pero…! No sé, desde que está aquí… No creo que sea mala persona, ¿sabes?

—¡Creo que debes tener un concepto erróneo de _mala persona_ porque las buenas personas no intentan matar a sus prometidas!

Anna suelta una risita, sabe que el tema es serio pero aun así no puede evitarlo. Siente tan lejana aquella época en la que estuvo prometida con Hans que es como si nunca hubiese pasado.

—Las personas cambian, ¿sabes? No digo que le perdones y que te conviertas en su mejor amiga de un día para otro, pero tal vez hablar de vez en cuando no os haga ningún mal. ¡Tenéis muchas cosas en común! A los dos os gustan los libros, pasar tiempo a solas, el _Geitost_ …

Elsa suspira resignada.

—Está bien, Anna.

La princesa sonríe de esa forma efusiva que siempre contagia felicidad a aquellos que la presencian, y agarra del brazo a su hermana.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora vamos a divertirnos! ¡Estoy harta de gente enfadada hoy!

♔

Horas más tarde, Elsa observa cada uno de los artículos en venta con gran interés. Además de música, comida y juegos, Anna se había encargado de organizar una serie de puestos en cada una de las calles. Lo cierto es que era una gran idea, los mercaderes y artesanos tendrían la oportunidad de mostrar sus artículos e incluso venderlos y de esta forma se fomentarían el comercio durante el festival y todos sus habitantes sacarían provecho de él.

—¿Ve algo que le guste, Reina Elsa?

—Lo cierto es que todo es precioso. —Elsa le sonríe al dueño del puesto, un artesano que  trabajaba el cristal con tanta habilidad como la reina el hielo—. Estoy más que segura de que tendréis buenas ventas.

—¡Gracias, su majestad!

Elsa le sonríe una vez más y fija su atención en uno de los colgantes. Tiene forma de copo de nieve, muy parecido a los que ella era capaz de realizar, solo que ese no se derretía cuando llegaba la primavera. La luz se reflejaba en cada uno de los trozos de cristal que lo componían y Elsa descubrió que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

—¿Os gusta?

Elsa ahoga un suspiro frustrado al escuchar la voz de Hans.

—Es muy bonito.

—¿Por qué no lo compráis? Estoy seguro de que os sentaría muy bien.

—No está bien visto que la realeza lleve dinero encima y no deseo obligarle a regalármelo. Estoy segura de que con lo que vale podría alimentar a su familia un día entero.

Hans suspira y se toca el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Es una reacción que Elsa no había visto hasta ahora pero por alguna extraña razón cree que se repetirá mucho más en el futuro.

—Se supone que eso no es algo por lo que las reinas deban preocuparse, ¿sabéis? La familia real debería estar acostumbrada a recibir presentes —Hans mira al cielo y suspira una vez más porque es increíble lo poco que le han enseñado acerca de política y estatus sociales—. Disculpe, me gustaría comprar ese collar.

—¿Qué haces? —Elsa abre los ojos de par en par al ver como el príncipe se dirige al artesano.

—¿Os gusta, no es así? —Hans saca un saco de monedas de su chaleco y se lo entrega al dueño del puesto.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que estés obligado a comprármelo!

—No estoy obligado, deseo hacerlo. Consideradlo un regalo en son de paz. —El príncipe toma el colgante entre los dedos y se lo tiende a Elsa.

—La verdad es que no sé qué decir…

—Con un _gracias_ basta —Hans le sonríe de forma socarrona y ella no puede evitar hacerlo también.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, alteza.

Elsa pasa los dedos por el copo de nieve y siente la frialdad del cristal contra ellos. Piensa en las palabras de Anna y posiblemente se arrepienta de lo que va a decirle en un futuro muy cercano, pero dada la situación, le parece lo más correcto.

—¿Podrías…? —No se atreve a completar la frase, tal vez por orgullo o vergüenza.

—Por supuesto.

Hans toma el collar y lo pasa alrededor de su cuello, presionando el broche de cierre de la cadena.

—Te lo agradezco.

Hans asiente con la cabeza de forma educada y el silencio inunda el ambiente. Tras ellos los habitantes de Arendelle bailan, la música resuena a través de las calles y muy posiblemente, Anna y Olaf correteen de un lado para otro.

—Creo que… no he sido del todo justa contigo. —No es más que un susurro pero la reina está segura de que Hans puede escucharla—. Tu conducta ha sido ejemplar desde que has llegado y eso me desconcierta. Intentaste matarnos, debes entender que me resulta complicado llegar a confiar en ti.

—Lo comprendo.

—Sin embargo… Parece que mi hermana ha dejado atrás todo el odio que la unía a ti, y si ella lo ha conseguido, tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees? Puede que incluso lleguemos a ser amigos. —Elsa juguetea con las manos de forma nerviosa, formando pequeños copos de nieve entre sus dedos— Sé que no soy la mejor reina que podría tener Arendelle pero puede que con el tiempo mejore. Podría aprender a bailar, a montar a caballo y a hacer todas esas cosas que hace la realeza.

—No será fácil, Reina Elsa —Hans no especifica si se refiere al hecho de ser amigos o al de aprender a ser una monarca eficiente a la hora de regir el país, pero Elsa asiente igualmente.

—Quiero que dejen de verme como al monstruo que sumió a Arendelle en un invierno eterno. ¿Me ayudarás?

Hans siente como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y responde:

—Por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes! La verdad es que he tenido un mes de locos y no he tenido tiempo ninguno para ponerme a escribir.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a partir del siguiente ya empezarán a interaccionar más. Puede que os parezca que su relación se está desarrollando de forma muy lenta pero para mi es lo que tiene sentido! No creo que Elsa fuese capaz de pasar del odio a la amistad y al amor en dos capítulos, lo vería muy forzado. ¿Vosotros que creéis?
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo, ¡envíame un comentario! Es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo :)
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Historia de reyes y reinas.**

 

El Festival de Primavera finaliza por fin y con ello Elsa puede permitirse una vez más vestir sus ropajes de hielo. Siente el tacto frío contra su piel y solo por eso ya se encuentra de muchísimo mejor humor.

Hace un día precioso, ni muy caluroso, ni muy frío, por lo que la reina no puede evitar que sus pies la dirijan a los jardines, donde flores de cientos de colores cubren los campos debido a la época del año. Los colores rosa, blanco, azul y violeta inundan los ojos de todo aquel que se aventure a dar un paseo.

Elsa camina entre ellas durante minutos, se acerca a las margaritas e inspira profundamente a medida que el olor inunda sus fosas nasales.

—¡Reina Elsa!

Elsa vuelve la mirada y observa como Hans jala de las riendas a Sitron y se acerca hacia ella.

—Iba a montarlo y a dar un paseo cuando os he visto —le dice el príncipe.

—Hola, Príncipe Hans.

Pese a que ambos se habían encontrado de acuerdo en comenzar una tregua en la que ninguno intentaría matar al otro en un futuro cercano y habían intentado olvidar los sucesos ocurridos, lo cierto era que Elsa se encontraba aún más incómoda que antes en su presencia.

 _Sé cordial, sé agradable y por lo que más quieras, contrólate y no lo congeles_ , era lo que la reina se repetía a sí misma en su cabeza una y otra vez. No podía permitirse emitir ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico, ni una mala respuesta (y eso dificultaba su relación aún más); si lo hiciese, muy posiblemente la situación terminaría siendo un completo caos y todo lo que había aguantado durante semanas no habría valido para nada, por lo que no podía consentir que eso ocurriese.

—Permítame decirle que los jardines de Arendelle son preciosos —dice con una sonrisa educada. Elsa se da cuenta de lo mucho que le cuesta a él también hablar de temas sin importancia sin necesidad de utilizar sus ataques indirectos, y por un momento siente ganas de sonreír.

—Estoy más que segura de que los de vuestro reino son igual de hermosos —responde—. Y por favor, no hace falta que me trates con tanta cortesía.

 _Después de todo, intentaste matarme_ , piensa, aunque no llega a decirlo.

—En el Sur solo tenemos jardines de rosas. Si te asomas desde cualquier ventana del castillo, verás un gran prado de color rojo.

Hans siente que podría reírse a carcajadas. Es absurdo. Después de haber vivido _tantas cosas_ junto a ella; tras haber intentado matarla, haber estado a punto de robar la corona del reino y asentarse en el poder, nunca imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de entablar una conversación tan sumamente _simple_ con ella.

—Debe ser muy impresionante.

—¡Lo es! Madre las adora, mandó a cultivarlas cuando contrajo nupcias con el rey. ¿Recuerdas aquello que te conté? Sobre que los príncipes y princesas de Arendelle desposan a los gobernantes de regiones estratégicas.

Elsa asiente con la cabeza y comienza a pasear junto al príncipe. Siente como Sitron los sigue con un paso lento pero constante.

—Mi madre fue diferente. Ella no poseía tierras, pero contaba con un gran intelecto táctico que permitió ganar muchas guerras. Prácticamente es la reina quien se encarga de gobernar, y no el rey. Sigue siendo reina consorte, y no por derecho a título, por lo que no tiene permitido tomar decisiones finales, pero mi padre sabe que todo aquello que toca está destinado a la grandeza, así que no suele negarle nada.

—Debe de ser una mujer muy inteligente.

El príncipe detiene su paso.

—No te haces una idea. —Hans no sonríe. Le dedica una mirada severa y frunce los labios—. Si alguna vez llegas a conocerla, ten mucho cuidado con ella. Nunca puedes saber lo que está pensando.

Elsa siente como el ambiente cambia, se torna más frío y la escarcha rodea las yemas de sus dedos.

—Lo dices como si fuese peligrosa. —La reina sonríe con nerviosismo pero la expresión de Hans no cambia.

—Llegó a ser reina solo valiéndose de su ingenio, Elsa.

—Pero es tu madre.

—Y por eso puedo permitirme afirmar que la conozco mejor que nadie. Solo… ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Esta vez la expresión del príncipe se suaviza y los copos de nieve de entre los dedos de Elsa desaparecen.

—Es la primera vez que estáis cerca de Sitron, ¿no es así? —El príncipe se da la vuelta y observa como el caballo se mueve inquieto a su lado, en busca de atención.

—Sí, era mi hermana quien cuidaba de él, no yo —responde Elsa, agradecida por el cambio de tema. La reina lo observa detenidamente; era un ejemplar precioso, con un pelaje brillante que pedía a gritos ser tocado.

—Adelante, es muy dócil —dice Hans. Se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo mira, intentando controlarse y no alargar la mano hacia las crines.

—No estoy segura de que deba hacerlo, podría perder el control de mis poderes y hacerle daño.

—Tonterías.

Elsa sonríe con timidez y acerca la mano hacia el hocico. Duda durante un segundo, pero finalmente el caballo es quien acerca la cabeza con el fin de rozar sus dedos. La piel del animal es suave y agradable al tacto, y el caballo no puede evitar emitir uno o dos soniditos de placer.

—Le gustas —dice Hans. En su voz no se percibe maldad alguna y Elsa piensa que es interesante como la personalidad del príncipe cambia al tener cerca a su caballo—. ¿Te gustaría montarlo?

Elsa aparta la mano y suelta una risita nerviosa.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Tal vez otro día.

—Cuando quieras.

 

♔

 

Hacía ya muchos años (durante la coronación de sus padres) uno de los más famosos pintores de Arendelle retrató a la perfección el momento en el que ambos habían aceptado la corona del reino.

Al principio, tras los horribles acontecimientos que causaron la muerte de ambos, Elsa y Anna se sentían tan desdichadas al ver el cuadro que habían decidido mantenerlo en una de las salas frías y lúgubres en las que nunca nadie entraba. Sin embargo los años fueron pasando, y con ellos el dolor menguando, por lo que cuando Anna comentó que tal vez era hora de que la pintura volviese a adornar los pasillos, Elsa no pudo negarse.

Día tras día, Elsa se sorprendía buscando pequeños detalles en la pintura. Sus ojos pasaban desde la mirada estoica de su padre hasta la sonrisa sincera y amable de su madre, cayendo en la cuenta de que aún los echaba tanto de menos como el primer día. La herida no se había cerrado y posiblemente nunca lo haría, pero el dolor era más soportable conforme el tiempo pasaba.

—Te pareces a ella —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Elsa vuelve la cabeza para encontrarse ante la presencia del príncipe Hans, quien no aparta los ojos del cuadro.

—Tienes su nariz. —Sonrió—. Y sus ojos.

—Nunca me he parecido demasiado a mi padre, Anna guarda muchas más semejanzas con él.

—Puede que no te parezcas físicamente pero… tienes su misma mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Conocí a tu padre una vez, ¿sabes? Fue solo un instante, ni si quiera recuerdo el porqué de la celebración pero tu padre asistió junto a un séquito real. Supongo que tú y tu hermana os quedasteis aquí en Arendelle junto a vuestra madre.

—Espera… —Le interrumpe Elsa, no siendo capaz de asimilar la información—. ¿Conociste a mi padre?

—Sí —continúa—. Era... comparado conmigo, que tendría unos seis años, bastante alto.

Elsa sonríe y fija su mirada una vez más en el retrato, repasando la silueta de su padre, su corona, sus arrugas y cada una de sus medallas.

—Parecía un hombre muy agradable pero al mismo tiempo tenía esa mirada que tú también tienes. Esa que pese a lo que vistas y a lo que lleves en la cabeza (aunque sea un simple sombrero de paja) sigue recordando a los que te rodean que eres de la realeza —Hans hace una pausa y vuelve la mirada hacia Elsa—. Les recuerdas que pase lo que pase, siempre serás la reina.

A Elsa se le forma un nudo en la garganta y suspira.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero serlo? Si quiero ser libre de las responsabilidades. ¿Qué pasa si en vez de una corona, lo que realmente deseo es un sombrero de paja?

Observa como Hans frunce el ceño y guarda silencio durante unos minutos. Piensa que no va a responderle, pero finalmente dice con una sonrisa:

—Entonces siempre podría quedarme yo con el reino.

Elsa no sabe cómo interpretar aquella declaración, no sabe si lo dice en broma o en serio, por lo que no puede remediar fruncir el ceño un poco.

—¿Demasiado pronto para ese tipo de bromas? Tal vez debería haber esperado unas semanas más —dice Hans al ver como la expresión de la reina varía a una de desconcierto.

Esta vez, Elsa no puede impedir reírse ante el comentario, y para su sorpresa, Hans se descubre haciendo lo mismo.

 

♔

 

Elsa recibe una nueva carta de las Islas del Sur el primer día de verano, tras una de sus muchas reuniones. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas semanas o meses han pasado, pero al ver la letra refinada del rey se sorprende al pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en el castillo.

Todos se han acostumbrado a la presencia de Hans, incluso Kristoff, quien aún no habla demasiado con el príncipe pero que sin duda no lo ve como una amenaza; u Olaf que revolotea a su alrededor cada vez que lo encuentra por los pasillos, haciéndole mil y una preguntas sobre el verano en el Sur, sus playas y sus costas. Elsa, por otra parte, aún trata a veces de encontrar la espada que sin duda no está en su cinturón, esa que una vez casi cayó sobre su cabeza, acabando con su vida. Sin duda disfruta con las historias del príncipe, dando largos paseos junto a Sitron, acariciando sus crines y hablando de temas trascendentales, pero la sensación de _traición_ persiste, y al igual que el dolor por la muerte de sus padres, no está segura de que esta vaya a desaparecer nunca.

La tinta verde resalta sobre el papel blanco y el sello real enmarca el sobre a la perfección. Sabe que las cartas de las Islas del Sur nunca son un buen presagio, pero aun así se obliga a romper el cierre y extraer el pergamino.

_Querida Reina Elsa…_

Pasa los ojos de una palabra a otra, temiendo aquello que fuese a venir a continuación y las intenciones del rey.

Una vez termina de leer la carta, inspira hondo y expulsa todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo inconscientemente.

 

♔

 

Es inquietante cómo Elsa sabe con seguridad dónde va a estar el príncipe a cada hora del día, por lo que se obliga a no pensar en ello mientras sus pies la dirigen a los establos.

—Tu padre me ha enviado una carta.

Hans frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada del caballo.

—Desea que me una a ellos… a tu familia, con el fin de celebrar la llegada del verano, como cortesía por aceptar tu estancia en Arendelle.

Hans agacha la cabeza de forma desconcertada, mientras continúa acariciando la crin de Sitron.

—No creo estar preparada. —Confiesa la reina.

—Sin duda —responde Hans—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de zarpar?

—Una semana.

Hans suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo.

—Mi familia te va a comer viva… —Susurra divertido.

—Gracias por los ánimos. —Elsa cruza los brazos y pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde si te pido aprender a montar a Sitron ahora?

—Lo es. —Hans sonríe de forma socarrona.

—Gracias por nada —Refunfuña, dándose media vuelta con el fin de abandonar el establo.

—He dicho que es tarde, no que no vaya a ayudarte. No es lo ideal pero tendremos que darnos prisa.

Elsa aguarda junto al portón de madera y le devuelve la mirada una vez más.

—Me aseguraré de que sepas montar, bailar y no congelar a nadie en siete días.


End file.
